Trapped
by xAmyrax
Summary: AH- Alice has been trapped in an asylum for 6 years and no ones been let out. She might finally make it out, but only if she allies with mysterious Edward and the insane Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**:'( I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!! **

**Alice's POV**

I woke with a start when the lights flickered on. I lay on my back for a few minutes while I fully woke.

I glanced at the built-in wall clock to my right. It was 8:02 A.M.

I kicked the white comforter off of myself and stood to stretch. I walked to the small wooden dresser in the corner of my room and gathered my all white clothes.

Quickly I stepped into the bathroom adjoining my bedroom and got in the shower. Thirty minutes later I was dressed in my white attire and brushing my teeth.

I walked back to my room and threw my white pajamas down the laundry chute. I grabbed my hair brush of the top of my dresser and pulled it through my knotted short black hair.

By 8:55 A.M., I was ready for Miss Rosalie to come and take me to breakfast.

I had five minutes to kill so I went and sat on my lumpy bed. I sighed. _I hate being trapped in this asylum._

My door suddenly opened.

Blond and petty, Miss Rosalie walked in. The way she walked made you think she was on a runway. Though she wore the same white nurse outfit as all the other nurses, she seemed to pull it together better. Her eyes were a deep blue, like mine when I didn't have a vision for a week.

"Hey Alice." She smiled, flashing her perfect teeth.

"Hey Miss Rose." I still hadn't looked up.

"Ready to eat?" She asked.

"Mm hmm." I replied.

I got off the bed as Miss Rosalie took my hand like I was two. I wasn't. I was fourteen. I didn't pull away because I knew the nurses were required to hold our hands everywhere we went.

Miss Rosalie held my hand all the way to the cafeteria. I waited in line to get my white mush that was served breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I got my food and began walking to my usual table. Where I sat. Always. Alone. About halfway there, I froze, mid-step. My eyes snapped shut. I became an immobile stone.

From an outsider, this would look very odd. A four

teen year old girl, not moving, in the middle of the cafeteria floor with a tray in her hands. Just standing there. But to everyone here, excluding the nurses, this was normal.

For _me_ at least.

In my mind, I wasn't some crazed psychic girl that had been trapped in an asylum eight years due to her parent's death.

I was Alice , a lonely psychic girl who had lost the people she loved and was now to afraid to get close with anyone, for fear something would happen to them.

As I stood there, on the cafeteria floor, I saw a vision dance across my eyes.

I sit at my table, and a tousled, bronze-haired boy with green eyes sits beside me. Behind him, I notice a brown hair, sickly looking girl. She stares at me. Her face is a mask of hatred and anger. When I look at her, I swear her lips twitch. She stares me down and the envisioned me shivers. The boy speaks. "Alice, are you okay?" I look at him. "Yes Edward, I'm fine." When Edward looks doubtful, I say "It's nothing. Just some psychotic girl looking at me." Edward turns to where the girl sits. "Oh my gosh..." He says, shocked.

Then the vision ended. I walked to my table and quickly ate the flavorless mush on my tray.

As I chewed, I remembered the look that girl gave me. It gave me the creeps. _She_ gave me the creeps. Though I'd never admit it, I was afraid of her.

As I pondered these thoughts, my eyes wandered, stopping on the girl for my vision. She had her back to me. Just then, here nurse walked over.

I only caught a few words the nurse said. "...go, Isabella?" Isabella looked up at the nurse, hatred in her eyes. "Bella." She corrected in a cold, hard voice.

The nurse looked afraid. "Y-yes Bella." She stammered.

So her name was Bella.

Sometime later, Miss Rosalie came over and took my tray. Then she walked me to my room.

"Thirty minutes, Alice." She said, as usual, and left me alone in my room. I decided I didn't want to record my vision in my 'vision journal' now.

When we come to the asylum, we get a journal we must record in. In my journal, I have to write down all the visions I get. Then Miss Rose would give it to the 'doctor' who supposedly helped cure us. His name was Carlisle.

Carlisle wasn't giving me 'treatment' toady, so I would write in it after my lesson, taught by Miss Rosalie.

The rest of the day flew by. Before I knew it, the lights were out.

The day had seemed like two hours, not twelve.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**How was it???**

**If you want Bella's POV go to my friend's account here: .net/u/1764555/Benamay**

**Reviews are nice. (Get what I mean?)**

**-Amyra**


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not write Twilight which means I own _nothing_.**

_______________________________________________________

For days, I waited for Edward to come. My mind constantly on him.

When my mind wasn't on Edward, it was on Bella. I tried searching Edward and Bella's futures. But the visions were always hazy or constantly changing.

For some reason, I kept seeing a vision Bella trying to kill her nurse, who's name I found was Miss Esme.

After awhile, I tried searching other peoples futures. I saw Miss Esme staying here, only because she of Carlisle.

I found out (through a vision) that Carlisle and Esme were married.

I saw Miss Rosalie talking to her dad, Carlisle. That was a surprise. They both had blond hair but I never though Miss Rose was Carlisle's daughter. And that made me realize she was Esme's daughter too.

What was it with the Cullens? Why were they all working in an asylum?

Finally, I saw Carlisle picking a guy named Mike as a nurse for the 'newbie.'

That had to be Edward. Until Bella, we hadn't gotten anyone new for two years.

Exactly three weeks from the day I had the vision of Edward, he arrived.

I was in the lunch line, waiting for my mush. I grabbed my tray and walked away when I saw a bronze-haired boy looking confused. I whistled and the whole room looked at me. I smiled sheepishly.

Most people shrugged and looked away. Edward included. I walked to my table hurriedly. When I sat, I called out to the boy standing alone, tray in hand, looking lost. "Edward!"

He looked at me, startled. I motioned him over and he blinked.

Come on, I mouthed he shook his head, as if to clear his mind. He shrugged and walked over.

He sat down gingerly, as though I would bite him. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, hi?" He said it like question. I grinned. "Hi. I'm Alice. Welcome to a little place I call prison."

He laughed. "So, uh, Alice? How do you know my name?" _Ha. What should I say? 'Oh, I'm psychic and had a vision of you coming here.' Yeah, great first impression that'd make. _

His eyes widened. "What?" I questioned self-consciously. "Uh..." He seemed at a loss. I smiled. "It's okay. You can tell me."

He took a deep breath. "Um...I can, um, read minds." He said in a small voice. _Hmm... _I thought. _Do you believe I'm psychic? _He grinned. "Of course. And do you believe me?" He asked with a laugh.

_I don't know. I'd have to think about that. _I thought sarcastically, yet playfully.

We smiled. _So, Edward. What's your story? _He looked at me quizzically. "Huh?" _I mean, why are you here? _"Oh." _You don't have to tell _me. " No, I'll tell you." _Thanks. _

"Well, my mother and father died of the Spanish Influenza, four years ago, when I was eleven. I was adopted by and man and wife but then they spilt up. The man got custody of me. After he found out about my mind-reading, neither he nor his wife wanted me. They thought I was a freak."

_Wow. We have more in then I thought! _I thought, forgetting Edward's ability. He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" _Oh yeah._ _A mind-readers present._ I thought.

He rolled his eyes. "Well," I said, deciding to talk instead of thinking my story.

"When I was eight, my parents crashed into a school bus after dropping me off from school. My two best friends, Amyra and Drey, were also on that bus. They," My felt tears begin to form in my eyes and my throat began to feel thick. "Um, d-didn't..." I stopped talking when I saw Edward's face.

It was full of compassion and understanding. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I wiped my eye. "Me too."

He smiled. "So how did you get here?" Edward prompted. I smiled at his non-subtle change of conversation.

"I don't remember. All I recall is being in the hospital with someone talking about depression and I woke up here."

"Nice." Edward smiled. I snorted. _Right_, I thought rolling my eyes.

My eyes randomly roamed the room. Then, they met with Bella's deep brown. I gasped. Her lips twitched. I shivered. "Alice, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "Yes Edward, I'm fine." He looked doubtful.

I laughed nervously. "It's nothing. Just some psychotic girl staring at me." Edward turned to Bella. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"What?!" I asked, frightened.

_____________________________________________________________

**Any comments? Reviews? Constructive criticism? The right to own Twilight? Okay, okay, that last one isn't going to happen. I know. But the first three are possible. So go ahead and review. **-**Thanks, Amyra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING!!!**

__________________________________________________

**Previously:**

**I nervously. "It's nothing. Just some psychotic girl staring at me." Edward turned to Bella. "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed, shocked.**

"**What?!" I asked, frightened.**

**___________________________________________________**

Edward turned to look at me. "Her thoughts. I've heard some terrible things before in people's minds, but never like this." Edward shuttered.

It must be bad... "What is she thinking?" I whispered on the off chance Bella could her us.

"She hates me because the day I get here I get a friend and she's also screaming profanities at us."

That was all? He must be hiding something...

* * *

One day at lunch, our lunch hour was mixed with the next groups lunch period. It was really crowded in the lunch room, much more crowded than normal.

Drey and my table was filled and the only two seats available together were by Bella.

After we got our lunch, Drey sat down directly across from her. He was mad, I could tell. He threw his tray down and food flew everywhere.

Bella looked up, hatred in her eyes. She jumped across the table and began attacking Drey. I stood, frozen in place screaming, _Drey are you okay?_ in my mind.

After a few minutes, Miss Esme and Mr. Mike (Drey's nurse) walked over and broke them up. Esme carried Bella out as Bella kicked and screamed.

Mike took Drey and lead him out, probably to take him to the clinic.

After they were gone I realized I was still frozen in my spot. I quickly sat down and ate. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Every now and then there would be a nervous laugh or some brave person trying to start a conversation. It didn't last very long. Soon the only sounds was the sound of silverware scraping trays and chewing.

Sometime later, Rosalie walked over to me and lead me to my room. Before she unlocked my door though, she turned to look at me.

"Alice, don't worry. I'm sure your little friend will be fine. And don't worry about Bella, she'll have a weeks solitude and guards from now on." She tried to smile.

I gave her a quick hug and stepped into my room, replying the lunch scene in my mind.

I just hoped Miss Rose was right about Drey...

* * *

The next day I was happy to have Drey back. He had a few bruises and cuts but he was happy. I was glad Bella hadn't done too much damage.

I was worried when a week had ended. Bella was coming back to lunch! I shuddered at her name. She scared me more than before.

"Alice?" Edward asked, casual.

"Yes?" I reply, as a brotherly love fills my mind.

"Isn't Isabella getting out of solitary today?" He asked, _almost_ nonchalant.

"Yeah." I respond. "Her week is up. But you really shouldn't call her Isabella; she goes by Bella. Esme almost quit because of her you know, and Esme is the sweetest."

He sighed. "I know."

Just then Bella walked in, to big men beside her. They followed about a foot behind her watching careful. They must be the guards Miss Rose had told me about.

Everyone in the lunch room got quiet. Bella walked over to our table and sat down, though her normal table was empty._ I wonder why?_ I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Edward looked at me weirdly.

Edward turned to look at Bella and I got a glimpse of the future. My body became immobile, my eyes closed. What I saw shocked me. It was of Edward, Bella and I. We were _outside._

We run up a hill, bright lights flash behind us. Trees blow around us as the wind picks up. Then the vision ended.

Edward looked at me surprised.

"I'm sorry." Bella said, bringing Edward's head back toward her.

"About that I mean." She as waved her hand at Edward's black eye and busted lip, two things that had yet to heal. The only mark left on Bella was a quickly fading bruise beneath her left eye.

"It's no problem." Edward replied, in a dreamy way. And some realization occurred as Edward smiled and Bella leaned back in her chair.

_Edward was in love with Bella._

_____________________________________________

**Peoples, please, I need reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, except Alice, Edward and Bella's genius plan, though that partly belongs to my co-writer, Benamay. Check out Bella's side of the story here: ****.net/u/1764555/Benamay**** Her story is called Institutionalized. **

________________________________________________________________

**Alice's POV**

I laughed at Edward's joke and looked up to see Bella approaching. I looked beside her at her guards, noticing for the first time one of them. He was tall, blond and had the most dreamy eyes.

I noticed how the light bounced lightly off his messy hair. I liked it.

Edward turned to Bella, love in his eyes. W_hat a surprise... _I thought. I loved Edward, but not in that way. I just didn't think Bella was right for him...she was to..._aggressive_, I decided.

Edward looked at me weirdly, but quickly turned back to Bella. I rolled my eyes.

Without warning, Bella jumped back, looking slightly shocked. Edward jumped and his face grew red, as though he was embarrassed.

I looked at Bella, concerned. She might not be right for Edward but she was okay.

Bella's expression swiftly changed. It became and unfeeling mask.

Edward reached forward, slowly grabbing Bella's hand. My gaze went up to the blond boy's face and our eyes met. He smiled and I looked away, shyly.

"How did you get all these?" Edward asked, a weird expression on his face. I looked at Bella's arms. Scars were everywhere. All over. It looked like she had narrowly escaped being beaten to death.

She smiled without humor. "Back when I was being held by two crazy people from a satanic cult I was beaten a lot. Many of the others come from fights and others of my routine scuffles. Let's just say the other guys didn't get off as easy, and that's saying something."

She looked into Edward's eyes. "What's your story?"

"My parent's died not so long ago. When they were gone I was sent to a hospital before an orphanage would take me but they found out I was telepathic and they sent me here instead. I basically hear everyone's thoughts." Edward smiled slightly. "Except yours." Bella nodded and looked toward me.

"How 'bout you?" She asked. I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm precognitive, I see the future. My parents and best friend all died in a car crash when I was 8, I've been here for 6 years. So far my powers have only gotten stronger, but remember, the future is not set in stone, the only changes are created by our decisions, not fate." I replied, my eyes becoming fierce.

"For example, I just saw us on the outside the other day. Now, I want to know why." I added, forcefully. I wanted out. And I knew Bella and Edward were the only way to help me make my vision come true.

"Dude" She responds. "Unless we were getting chased by the cops I really doubt I had a part in breaking us free."

I looked at her seriously. "Oh, believe me, you were there and you were definitely part of it. All we need is to figure out what we were set on doing at the time so we can come up with a plan."

Edward, Bella, and I leaned forward, a plan forming in my mind.

I looked at the guards to make sure the weren't listening. They weren't.

"Okay Bella. Edward. I have a plan...but it will only work if you're up to being up at three A.M."

I whispered.

"Sure." She replied, determination in her eyes. _Good,_ I think.

By the tine lunch was over, we had a plan. And a plan that would work. I was certain.

__________________________________________________________________

**Okay, if I tell you I had a vision of a bunch of reviews, will you review? (I didn't have a vision, I'm not psychic, but I wish I was that cool.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't you just get sick of reading these? I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah.**

**______________________________________________**

**Alice's POV**

I sat up half the night, unable to sleep. Doubt and worries filled my mind.

I slipped over to the clock and lifted the cover, just as I told Bella and Edward to do.

I had managed to do a little research before hand and discovered that the clocks were designed this way on purpose, for insomniacs. The bright, glowing, green letters read 12:00 P.M.

Three hours until Bella and Edward would carry out the plan. I paced the room for a while, going over the plan in my mind. Bella and Edward would use the gloves and hairnets I had acquired.

Then they would slide the ceiling tiles, opening a sufficient crawl space. Then they would steal the necessities we would need. After that, they would store the supplies in the crawl space.

I had made sure that they left the second the guards left to switch shifts. I discovered that there were around two and half minutes between guard positions.

Bella and Edward were to spend the week gathering anything and everything we needed while I was to keep an eye on the future.

As I paced, my mind drifted to one of Bella's guards, Jasper. As hard as I tried I couldn't get him out of my mind. When I was alone he seemed to be the center of everything.

When I was with someone else it was easy to keep him out of my mind, but when I had nothing to do but think...

I froze as a vision entered my view. Edward and Bella meet in the dark crawl space, it is bigger then I think. Edward laughs and tells Bella to go into the crawl space first. Bella smiles and goes, Edward follows, staring longingly at her.

I smiled and looked at the clock, it was 12:11. I sighed happily, knowing the first night of our plan was successful. I lay in bed and closed my eyes, sleep soon claiming me.

**________________________________________________________**

**Yes, yes, its short but I've been busy, FCAT, movie premier at my school, yadda yadda, you get the picture. Plus me and my friend/co-writer (search author name Benamay) haven't gotten around to talking about our story. So, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile but I do have a life. I PROMISE I'll get the next chapter up sooner this time! ^_^**

**By the way, I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice POV**

I woke with a start.

The stupid alarm beeping furiously.

I covered my ears with my arms in a pathetic attempt to block the sound. After a few minutes, the it stopped.

How I hated that alarm.

I sighed and got up as the lights flooded on.

I showered and dressed and soon Miss Rosalie was here to get me. We made our way to the cafeteria and I was soon eating, laughing and talking with Bella and Edward.

As we were about to leave, I grabbed Bella's shoulder. Her head whipped around.

"Watch it!" She sneered. "Oh. Its you." She relaxed.

She saw the hesitation on my face. "What's up?" She asked as I scanned the area.

Her guards were talking, deep in conversation.

Good.

Jasper wouldn't find out until the time was right. I bit my lip.

"Spit it out!" Bella growled.

I sighed and whispered in her ear.

Her face went blank with shock and Edward's mouth dropped.

"B-b-but Alice! H-he's, I, your crazy!" Edward exclaimed.

I bowed my head and blushed a deep red.

"I'll do it." Bella announced firmly. My head whipped up in surprise.

"I'll try to wait until he's alone, though. Don't want anyone to catch on." Bella winked. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed and hugged Bella. She became immobile and I turned and ran to where Miss Rosalie was waiting.

I turned around to the shocked duo of Edward and Bella and waved.

Suddenly a vision danced across my eyes. I smiled at what I saw.

This was going to play out perfectly.

I just knew it.

**________________________________________________________________**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I MAY UPDATE SOONER IF YOU DO!**

**-Amyra**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight. **

**_________________________________________-**

**Alice POV**

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Alice, you ready?" Miss Rosalie called out.

I took a deep breath. I would find out the answer to the question I had asked Bella last night in a matter of minutes.

"Yes, Miss Rosalie. I'll be out in a second."

I took another deep breath and opened the door.

She smiled and began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

I carried my tray and sat down at the table. Edward was already there.

"Hey Alice." He greeted through a mouth full of mush that was supposed to be breakfast but could hardly pass for food.

Edward nodded in agreement to my thoughts.

"So, have you seen Bella this morning?" I tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Right here, pixie." Bella said, interrupting whatever Edward was going to say.

She sat down and began to eat her food quickly.

"I'm starved." She mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"S-so, Bella, I, ah, wanted to...uh never mind." Edward stuttered and blushed.

"What is it?" She demanded without meeting his gaze.

_Ask her! Ask her now!_ I began to open my mouth to speak but quickly shoved a forkful of glop in my mouth instead.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me but otherwise stayed silent.

"Oh. Alice. I almost forgot." Bella said looking up. "Jasper agreed. He said he wants to come with us."

She smiled.

I froze. H-he agreed? Jasper wanted to come with us?

"W-what exactly did you say?" I asked in a daze.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward grimaced, probably to something she thought.

"I said that you have the hots for him and wanted him to join our little escape. Then I told him if he didn't I'd kill him." She said simply.

Shock was plain on my face. I looked at Edward. Horror shone in his eyes. Apparently he knew she was serious. Tell you later, he mouthed when Bella wasn't looking.

"Why did you do that?" I exclaimed.

'Cause he could tell someone and we'd never get out. Plus it's better if he fears me." She obviously didn't intend to elaborate.

I groaned internally. That's why he probably agreed to come along. He didn't like me and was coming along just to save his life. The minute we were free he'd probably bolt and I'd never she his beautiful face again.

Edward meet my gaze for a second but looked away quickly. He had been acting so weird lately.

Later, on my way out of the cafeteria, I stole a look at Jasper. He was flirting with one of the other nurses, Miss Angela. I recognized her as the secretary.

My heart sank and Miss Rosalie lead me out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________---

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I just haven't really been motivated to do so.**

**Please review. **


End file.
